


Playing With Fire

by angelskuuipo



Series: Sisters of the Heart 'verse- Outtakes, Prequels, and Future!Fics [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, F/F, F/M, GFY, M/M, Minor Characters in a larger 'verse - Freeform, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yesterday is history.  Tomorrow is a mystery.  Today is a gift.  That’s why it’s called the Present.  Seize the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for [](http://purplefeen.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://purplefeen.livejournal.com/)**purplefeen**. I do hope you like this, honey! I was inspired by an episode of _Bliss_ , but this definitely took on a life of its own. Thanks be to Gabrielle for the beta.
> 
> These are all minor characters in Book Two (Blood on the Moon) of my Sisters of the Heart 'verse that I'm still trying to bring to life. You don't need to know anything about the 'verse to enjoy this, though.
> 
> Originally posted 3-3-09.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She watched them from her window, entranced by the play of the shadows on their skin. Their bodies moved in tandem seamlessly, telling her that this wasn’t their first time together. She focused on his face, the way his lips parted as his lover rode him, the way his neck arched as she imagined the sounds he must be making. Imagined she was the one he was making love to.

She licked her lips as she blindly reached for her camera. She knew it was wrong to do this, that she should get his permission, but if he knew she was watching…not only would the spontaneity of the act disappear, but the embarrassment of being caught out would likely kill her.

So Hannah brought the camera up to her eye and started shooting, capturing her muse forever on film.

~*~

“Is it done? Are you free?” Tessa Carlson asked as she bounced over, startling Hannah Talbot out of her daydreams.

Hannah gave her friend a halfhearted glare. “You scared me.”

Tessa just shrugged and grinned as she planted a big kiss on Hannah’s cheek. “Sorry, babe. Where were you?”

Hannah smiled sheepishly and turned her face away. She busied herself rearranging the flowers she was putting together for the display. “I was just thinking about how much more there is to do.”

Tessa eyed her. “Uh huh, sure. You don’t want to tell your girl, that’s fine, but now that I have your attention, are you a free woman?”

Hannah blinked away the sudden sting of tears. It was silly to cry. It wasn’t like she was still in love with Roger. She really wasn’t. Finding him in bed with one of her friends had gone a long way towards killing whatever feelings she’d had left for him. She didn’t even blame Susan, well, not much anyway. She wasn’t ready to actually be in the same room with her again for any length of time, but thoughts of inflicting a painful death on her had pretty much faded. Susan was a much better match for her now-ex-husband than Hannah had ever been. But the finalization of her divorce was still a bit like a death and you were supposed to mourn when something that was once good died, right? “Y-yes, the papers came through about an h-hour ago.”

Tessa wrapped her arms around her best friend and Hannah shamelessly snuggled into her embrace. “Hey, it’s alright,” Tessa crooned. Tenderness wasn’t her forte, but for Hannah she’d do just about anything. “What say I take you out tonight and we dance the night away?”

Hannah sniffed and pulled back enough to give Tessa a watery smile. “I’m not much in the mood for dancing, but thanks.”

Tessa shrugged. “Then it’s take out and movies at your place.” She gave Hannah a stern look. “I’m not leaving you by yourself tonight.”

Hannah nodded agreeably. She didn’t really want to be alone, but she didn’t want a bunch of people around either. A girls night in sounded good. “That’s fine, as long as you don’t mind all the boxes.”

Tessa snorted. “I’m sorry, but have you met me? I’ve still got shit I haven’t unpacked and I’ve been in my place for two years.”

The bell over the door chimed, signaling a new customer, and the women stepped away from each other. Tessa went to help whoever it was and Hannah went back to arranging the flowers. She was proud of Tessa’s shop, The Hunter’s Moon, and didn’t mind helping out at all. It was a nice change from teaching.

Hannah lost herself in the beauty of the flowers and let her worries fade for the time being. They weren’t going anywhere and neither was she.

~*~

Tessa cackled as she finished telling her story and Hannah giggled helplessly. “You didn’t?!” Hannah squeaked.

“Oh, I did, I so did! You should have seen the look on his face. It was priceless. I highly doubt he’ll ever lay a hand on another woman without thinking of me,” Tessa said with satisfaction as she grabbed her wine glass and settled back into the couch cushions.

Hannah shook her head and took a sip of her wine. “I don’t know how you do it.” Off Tessa’s look, she explained. “How you can be so bold. I’d never have the courage to do a fraction of the things you’ve done.”

Tessa shrugged. “Life is too short to not live it to its fullest. If you see a chance for something, you have to take it. Seize the moment.”

Hannah nodded. “Do you think people who’ve lived to be a hundred think life’s still too short?”

Tessa said seriously, “Life will always be too short, regardless of when you actually die. That’s why you have to live each day like it’s your last.”

Hannah finished her glass and reached for the bottle. “I think we’ve had too much to drink. You never get this philosophical.”

Tessa grinned and snagged the bottle. “You’re not drunk enough if you can still say philosophical.”

Hannah giggled and leaned her head back, closing her eyes. She felt Tessa get up, but stayed where she was. This had been a good night and exactly what she’d needed. So what if she was thirty-four years old and divorced? She had a great friend who was willing to blow off a Friday night of clubbing to cheer her up with some good wine, really good Tandoori, and Brad Pitt movies.

“You’ve got your camera out,” Tessa said from near the windows.

“Mmhmm. I’ve started shooting again,” Hannah said without opening her eyes.

“Good for you. I can’t wait to see them. Oh, hel-lo.”

Hannah blinked and looked over to see Tessa staring out her window. Her eyes widened and she stood up, swaying slightly. She really had had a lot to drink tonight. “What hello?” She asked, trying for casual.

Tessa glanced over her shoulder, but quickly returned her attention to the window. “Your neighbor across the street forgot to close his blinds. He and his date are pretty hot.”

Hannah snickered as she walked over. “Tristan didn’t forget. He never closes his blinds as far as I can tell.” She stood next to Tessa and watched the two men undress each other. She didn’t recognize Tristan’s date, but Tessa was right. They were pretty hot together.

Tessa wrapped her arms around Hannah from behind and leaned her head on Hannah’s shoulder. “You mean you’ve had this kind of entertainment since you moved in and didn’t tell me? I think I’m hurt.”

Hannah leaned into her friend. “I didn’t think he was your type. Not big enough.”

“Hot is hot, Han. Tell me you haven’t wanted to hit that.”

A shiver ran through her and she knew Tessa had felt it. Hannah could feel Tessa’s smile and groaned mentally. “That’s what I thought,” Tessa murmured in her ear. Her breath sent another shiver through Hannah and she closed her eyes.

Tessa’s fingers slowly inched Hannah’s t-shirt up until she could lay her hand flat against Hannah’s belly. She lightly stroked the bared flesh and continued to whisper, “Open your eyes and tell me you’ve never thought of- Tristan did you say his name was?” Hannah nodded weakly and Tessa continued, “Tell me you’ve never thought of Tristan touching you like this.”

“Maybe I have,” Hannah said breathlessly, “but it’ll never happen.”

Tessa’s hand continued under Hannah’s shirt until it was cupping her bare breast. Hannah moaned and Tessa turned her head enough to kiss Hannah’s throat. Hannah turned in the embrace and caught Tessa’s lips with her own. Tessa backed her into the window as the kiss deepened, her hand still kneading Hannah’s breast.

Hannah slid her hands down the back of Tessa’s sweats and cupped her buttocks, pulling the other woman closer to her. Tessa moaned into Hannah’s mouth before breaking the kiss and stripping Hannah’s t-shirt off. She made her way down Hannah’s throat, sucking lightly at the junction of neck and shoulder before moving down further and taking one of Hannah’s nipples into her mouth. Hannah sank her hands into Tessa’s hair and moaned. Tessa started to slide Hannah’s sweats down and Hannah’s head hit the window with a loud thump. Tessa blinked, coming out of the sensual haze, and pulled away. Hannah reluctantly let her go and looked at her curiously.

“We can’t do this, Han,” Tessa said hoarsely.

Hannah blinked and licked her lips. “Why not?”

Tessa’s eyes followed Hannah’s tongue and she shook her head to get back on track. “Because we’re drunk and it’s not what either of us really wants.”

Hannah bit her lip and looked away. Tessa was right, of course, why would she be interested in her best friend? Hannah knew she wasn’t what Tessa usually went for, and Tessa wasn’t her usual type either, but it had felt so good…

Tessa stepped close and gently cupped Hannah’s face, making her friend look at her. “Don’t even think about it, honey. You’re gorgeous and if I thought for one moment that we could and not ruin everything I’d lay you down and totally rock your world. We’d be fucking amazing together, but I value your friendship too much to mess it up with sex.” She pressed a chaste kiss to Hannah’s lips and murmured, “I love you, Hannah. You’re my best friend.”

“I love you, too, Tessa.” Hannah leaned her forehead against Tessa’s and sighed. “When’d you get to be the responsible one?” she grumbled.

Tessa chuckled and hugged her tightly. “Even you deserve a break from adulthood every now and then. I think I should head home before I forget all the really good reasons I just gave you and fuck you anyway. I’ve now got a hot date with my vibrator.”

Hannah laughed and returned the hug. When they broke apart, Hannah looked over her shoulder, through the window, and her eyes met Tristan’s. She froze, unable to look away. His mouth was parted and his muscled body was tense as his lover went down on him. Her breathing went shallow as she watched, spellbound. He blew her a kiss before his eyes closed and his body arched as he came.

“Jesus,” she breathed.

“Uh huh,” Tessa agreed just as breathlessly. Hannah had almost forgotten she was still there. They looked at each other and took a step towards one another before Tessa shook her head and backed toward the door. “Leaving now. I’ll call you tomorrow.” The door closed on Tessa’s mutterings about needing some Godiva to go with her Rabbit and wondering if Craig or maybe Julie might still want to hook up instead.

Hannah shook her head fondly even as she rubbed her thighs together. Tessa never changed and she really loved that about her friend. Well, she definitely had a date with her vibrator. Hannah shivered and abruptly realized that she didn’t have her shirt on. Oh yeah, way too much to drink for one night. She bent over to pick it up, but didn’t bother to put it back on. Purposely _not_ looking out the window, she headed for her bedroom and her mechanical friend. The cleanup in the living room could wait.

~*~

Hannah winced at the bright sunshine as she stepped out of her building the next day and fumbled for her sunglasses. She did not want to be out and about, but her boss had called an emergency department meeting and she couldn’t miss it. It was Saturday for God’s sake! She should be allowed to nurse her hangover in peace, not have to deal with university politics.

A car horn blasted the morning silence and she groaned and clutched her head. “Ow,” she whimpered pitifully.

“Too much to drink last night?” A deep voice asked in amusement.

Hannah looked up and blinked rapidly behind her sunglasses. Tristan Barlow was leaning casually against her car with two cups of coffee next to him on the roof.

“Just a bit. I was celebrating.” Wow. Who knew she could sound so calm and collected when her fantasy was a few feet away and she felt like her head was going to fall off.

Tristan gave her a crooked grin. “What was the special occasion, Hannah?”

“My divorce was finalized yesterday,” she said flatly.

One dark eyebrow rose. “Really. That is good news.” Tristan pushed off her car and grabbed the coffees. He walked towards and handed her one. “Cream and three sugars, right?”

Hannah automatically took the cup as she stared at him. “How in God’s name do you know how I take my coffee?”

He took a sip of his own before he answered. “I’ve been watching you. You’ve been taking pictures of me.”

Hannah flushed and looked away. Now would be a really great time for the Earth to open up and swallow her. She waited, but the ground stayed stubbornly solid. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled.

“I didn’t say I minded, did I?”

That was true.

She chanced a look at him. Damn, the man was gorgeous. She took a sip of her coffee and made a decision. Seize the moment, right? “Would you like to have dinner with me sometime, Tristan? I’ll show you the photos. I was hoping to do a gallery showing once I worked up the nerve to tell you about them.”

Tristan studied her for a long moment before he smiled. “What’s wrong with right now?”

“I have a meeting that I can’t miss.” Her watch beeped and she jumped a little. “Actually, I’m going to be late if I don’t leave right now.”

Tristan nodded then leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss to her lips. It took everything she had not to touch them immediately when he pulled back. Had she woken up in an alternate universe this morning? This was the last thing she ever expected to happen.

If Tristan noticed her preoccupation, he didn’t let on. He just said, “I’ll pick you up at eight tonight. Wear that blue dress you bought a couple of weeks ago. You look good in blue.”

Hannah stared at him dumbly. How had she not noticed he’d been paying that much attention to her? Tristan chuckled and gave her a little push towards her car. “I’ll see you tonight, Hannah.”

She shook her head and smiled at him. “Right. Tonight. I’m looking forward to it, Tristan.”

Hannah felt like a moth drawn to his flame, always dancing just out of reach, but now it looked like she might finally find out how hot Tristan burned. As terrifying a prospect as that was, she really couldn’t wait.

As she pulled into traffic, Hannah hit the speed dial on her phone. When Tessa grumpily answered, she said, “Girl, you are not going to believe what just happened…”

-30-

**Author's Note:**

> New AN 6-13-14: I mentioned in the notes of another story that I usually have actors and actresses in mind when I bring original characters to life. For this story, I cast Amber Benson as Hannah, Eliza Dushku as Tessa, and Matt Bomer as Tristan. That...is a lot of really pretty eye candy.


End file.
